My Last Moments
Chapter 1: Ichiro Tachimi On 2014, 88-year old Ichiro Tachimi had just came home from Yuu’s cremation that happened 2 days ago. Yuu died of DVT after a pancreas operation, He was hospitalised serious pancreatic and liver failure. He was never the same, Matsuko died last year after being hit by a drunk driver when she pushed him out of the way, leaving him a widow. His granddaughter, son in law, both children and wife were all dead. “I.....cannot stand it no more.....” Ichiro said. He looked in the mirror, different from the 18-year old orphan who went to America at the end of WWII, different than the 59-year old who brought his granddaughter a Transformer. His features were much more gaunt, he sometimes refused to eat. He went to sleep on the old futon that he had since 2006. One day, he woke up and wrote a note. ” (Fuck......this.....world...)“ He mumbled angrily as he wrote what would be his last note to the world. He looked at the JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure manga, which he brought for Satsuki after she died and Transformers, some of them reissues of the old Transformers toys, As he was done, he went to the first JoJo manga Satsuki ever got as a gift, then hugged it tightly. ” (I’ll see you, Satsuki-chan.....)” He said. He picked up his father’s old shin gunto, which was given to him by his aunt, his only living relative before she died in 1954. He stared at the shin gunto and the calender with deep acceptance, He was going to succumb by cutting his throat, He wanted to die, He had no reasons for living anymore, he was sick of lie. He then stabbed the shin gunto into his throat, blood came out of the wound at an alarming rate. He then coughed blood out. He then picked up the reissue Thundercracker and the JoJonium edition of JoJo’s Bizzare Adventure Phantom Blood Volume 1 while covering his wound with a towel, then wrapping the manga in a plastic wrap to avoid blood getting on it. ”Sa.......tsu.........ki....” He said as he embraced both of the objects as he felt his vision blur. He then stabbed the shin gunto deeper, Ichiro had lost his ability to cry for help, he felt his vision black out. He uncovered the wound, looking at the blood with complete acceptance. Blood stained his clothing and skin. ”Ma....ri......a........” He croaked. More blood stained the floor of the apartment as he stabbed himself even more times, then Ichiro hugged the two objects even tighter. His eyes closed. Ichiro Tachimi, Died January 4th 2014, outlived most of his family, predeceased by his granddaughter Maria, daughter Satsuki, son Yuu, son-in-law Martin and wife Matsuko. A female neighbor went to the door on 7th January 2014. ”Ichiro-san?” She asked. The door was opened and she saw a grisly sight. Ichiro laid there up against the wall, hugging the manga book and the toy robot still in its box. ”Ichiro? ICHIRO!” She cried, she saw deep cuts on his throat, A neighbor heard what was going on and went inside. ”What did you do Ichiro?! What the hell did you do!” The woman, Yuko cried. Yuko noticed a smile across the lifeless body, it was filled with deep acceptance, he looked somewhat happy. ”Ichiro! Ichiro! Wake up!” She shouted, She saw the bloodied shin gunto on the floor, the male neighbor, Shigeru almost threw up. ”What the hell had he done to himself?!” Shigeru yelled. He then held back his vomit to find a suicide note ”Fuck this world....” He said, he was shocked that the sweet Ichiro could use such bad language. The police were called, they ruled Ichiro’s death a suicide. Chapter 2: Ichiro II Mikey saw Ichiro arrive, still holding the JoJonium edition, still wrapped in bloodstained plastic wrapping. ”Ichiro, what the hell? I die days from cancer before you and you end up slitting your damn throat?!” Mikey yelled. Mikey was quite upset at Ichiro committing suicide, Matsuko looked less upset at him, knowing that it was too much for Ichiro to handle. ” (Hi......Hermit.......)” Ichiro spoke, coughing between words. ”Ichiro, you’re here.” She said. Ichiro had the appearance of his 18 year old self, He felt the cuts on his throat. Two Caucasian twins came up to him. ”Hi, we are Maria‘s great uncle and aunt, That’s Joseph and I’m Saoirse.” The female twin introduced herself. Aofie, the twin’s mother walked towards him. ”Isn’t it the Hierophant?” She asked. ”Hiero..........” He said before breaking out into coughs. Ichiro coughed a little bit. ”Ichi-kun~!” They heard a voice, it was a Japanese teenage girl wearing a kimono and had short black hair styled onto a bobcut. Everyone went to look at her. ”You should of told us when you were coming you silly boy.” She said. ”Sa......-......chan?” He whispered before coughing extremely violently. She went to hug her brother. He then began to cough up blood. ”Eugh.....” He moaned. ”Sachiko.....” Mikey said. Aiko, Sachiko, Matsuko and Kenta turned to him, Matsuko had the appearance of an 19 year old. ”Your brother.....he killed himself.......” Mikey said. He undid Ichiro’s collar on his uniform to reveal the scarring. Ichiro coughed, then got out a pen and notepad. He wrote “I can’t talk!” ”Then why did you slit your fucking throat?! I thought you were gonna slit your stomach open, but using a shin gunto to cut your throat?!” Mikey yelled. Mikey was upset with Ichiro, but this was more out of concern. Ichiro wrote “It hurts to speak and cough....” Mikey helped him to a hotel room and bed. Ichiro wrote down: “Did you manage to contact Maria, Satsuki and Martin?” ”No, They’re going through a trial.” He said. Chapter 3: Ichiro III A year later, Maria and her parents finally arrived in the ghost world. Mikey helped Ichiro out of bed to see them. Ichiro held Maria-kitsune in his arms. ”Ojichan! Grandpa!” Maria said, running towards them. Mikey was somewhat happy to see his granddaughter again. Michael looked on and approached them. ”You’re.....The World, The Hierophant, The Hermit, Judgement and the High Priestess.” He spoke. ”I know you, after I died, I woke up with you with me, You called me “The World”, and You called yourself “Death.”.” She said.